1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat spreader and an electrical apparatus and, in particular, the invention relates to a heat spreader and an electrical apparatus with a filtering function.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development in the integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing technology, electronic elements have higher operating speeds. As a result, a huge amount of heat will be generated when electronic elements are running at high frequencies. If such heat is not removed, the temperature of the electronic element will continuously rise to reach a threshold temperature that affects the operation stability of the electronic element. More seriously, the electronic element may be burned out.
An information processing device, such as an electrical apparatus, consists of many different electronic elements. Since the electrical apparatus is frequently used, many of its interior elements have low efficiency due to long-time using. Take a fan, shown in FIG. 1, as an example. To maintain the operational stability of the electrical apparatus 5, a heat spreader 6 is usually set in it. The heat spreader 6 includes a fan 61 and a heat sink set 62. The fan 61 provides a circulating air current to the heat sink set 62 to remove the heat generated by operating electronic elements (e.g. the CPU). This ensures the efficiency and stability of the overall electrical apparatus 5.
The fan 61 of the electrical apparatus 5 may have dusts adhered to the heat sink set 62 after a period of time. In this case, the heat dissipating rate of the heat sink set 62 becomes worse. This eventually results in being unable to remove the heat generated by the electronic elements (e.g. the CPU), therefore rendering a low efficiency. The most serious situation is that the electrical apparatus 5 breaks down.
For removing dusts on the heat sink set 62, a user may have to send the electrical apparatus 5 to a service center. This method takes a longer time. The user has to wait and withstand the time without the electrical apparatus 5. On the other hand, when the service center tries to remove the accumulated dusts on the heat sink set 62, the case of the electrical apparatus 5 along with other electronic elements need to be taken off before they take out the heat sink set 62 locked on the case of the electrical apparatus 5. Afterwards, they clean the dusts on the heat sink set 62 using a brush. Finally, the heat sink set 62 is locked back on the electrical apparatus 5.
This kind of dissembling method inevitably takes the maintenance worker some time to take the electrical apparatus 5 apart. If the electrical apparatus 5 is usually functioning in a dusty environment, the dust accumulation on the heat sink set 5 is faster. Therefore, the user has to clean the dusts thereon very often in order to the functioning of the electrical apparatus 5 normally. As said before, it will take a lot of time to take the heat spreader 6 apart. Therefore, it is a tedious and time-consuming job.
Consequently, it is an important subjective to provide a heat spreader for solving the above-mentioned problem so that a user can readily take off the heat sink set and remove the dusts thereon.